Worth the Wait
by mutatedpixie
Summary: "For thirteen years I was in quite a height. For thirteen years you were in frost. Impaired, deprived and separated. Once again, we meet. I shall keep you warm for as long as I live. To see you blossom again, my red lotus." Zaheer x P'li


** Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra. If you haven't watched the first eight episodes of third book, click back if you don't want any spoilers.**

**Alright, I'm clearly enjoying the third book. The villains look even more awesome than ever. I ship Zaheer and P'li. A very badass couple indeed! THEY SHAVED TOGETHER OMG. They're badass and they look good. I've never even made headcanons before. But this pairing gave me inspiration.**

**XxXxX**

**Worth the Wait**

The sun already set and the Red Lotus stayed put in the abandoned apartment complex. The vines made the whole place look rustic. A perfect place for a temporary hideout.

It's been hours since Zaheer left for Air Temple Island in search for information on the Avatar's whereabouts. The group had no choice but to stay put. They heard Police Satomobiles on search of the fugitive that attacked the separate island and flew back to a hideout in the city. This was a signal to stay hidden until he comes back for the information he has gathered.

The sound of the sirens fade. The gang was free to move once more. Gazhan dropped the collected wood on the stone floor and P'li created fire to keep them warm for the night.

Ming-Hua lifted some of the plants to see if consumables were available. She picked up a few fruits and threw them to both companions. "Eat up."

They had no choice. This was the only food they can get for now besides the meat they've gathered from some of the animals that decided to reside in their forest-like home.

"I'm off to sleep." Said Gazhan. The earthbender has done enough for the day gathering few information with the two from morning until afternoon. He left to stay in another room to give the ladies some privacy.

P'li went to the window and looked at the sea of stars. It was breath taking, took a bit of the worries away. She remembered the time when she watched the stars with Zaheer from different roofs or during camp. P'li loosened her braid and started to comb her hair.

"You alright?" Ming-Hua approached her friend. She didn't have to notice the frown to know that the firebender is not, in fact, alright. "You miss him already don't you?"

The firebender nodded and looked outside once more.

Thirteen years they were separated. To be separated once more is painful. This was already understood by P'li. She's aware of what Zaheer needed to do. She didn't want to be in the way of something important. And this is why she joined him. Their ideals matched and she obliged to help.

There had been sex for the previous nights, to rekindle the passion they shared for each other. To their delight, even annoyed the heck out of Gazhan. Not exactly fond of hearing the lines of Guru Laghima, she missed all this and enjoyed hearing his voice and learning lessons at the same time.

"After all this, we're going to live like maniacs." She smiled at the thought, spending her years with Zaheer after they succeed in their quest.

"You two will live in the skies forever if he unlocks that weightlessness thing he always talks about." Ming-Hua imagined them twirling in midair.

P'li turned from the window and looked at the armless waterbender with a sarcastic face. "That was cheesy. Let him turn into a flying airbending guru if that makes him happy."

"That's a surprise. You usually get annoyed when he says something when fanboying about his favorite airbending guru of all time."

The two didn't notice Zaheer enter the apartment. He made his way through the corridors silently. He held the stolen staff in his arms and looked at the amulet once more. Despite the failure he was able to gain some things that made the trip worth it. He suddenly heard the voice of the two ladies talking. The more he made his steps inconspicuous to eavesdrop when he heard his name spoken by a fellow anarchist along with his favorite airbending guru.

"It makes him happy. Besides, I miss hearing his voice of wisdom. The cold almost got to my mind, you know. I heard nothing but the footsteps of the white lotus guards. It's better than hearing nothing but that." P'li stopped combing her hair, and went near the fire and kept herself warm.

"I've never seen you so patient."

"Thirteen years. Made me patient enough."

Ming-Hua chuckled. "Right." She used her prosthetic arm to comb her hair while talking to her friend. This was the least she could do before going to bed. "He's always been like 'Guru Laghima this, Guru Laghima that'." She admired P'li for having to stand the lines repeatedly and not complain at all.

"It's not like I ask him to talk about me all the time. He knows his priorities, I know his interests, I've got no right to judge." And this is what kept her from stopping Zaheer on his reconnaissance. He knew what he was doing and she believed in him.

Zaheer smiled at what he heard. But it saddened him as well. She needed attention too. The airbender thought of something that would make his lover smile. He took a few steps back from the room entrance, took a deep breath and pretended to continue walking from the way he came. He entered the room and the two noticed him immediately.

"The avatar isn't on the Northern Air Temple. She separated from the group of airbenders and went somewhere else." The two ladies gave him a stern look.

"You brought a souvenir with you." P'li saw the staff he held in his hand and knew that he used it for a quick escape.

"It was conveniently placed for me to use." He set aside his staff away from the fire.

"You caused quite a commotion back there." Ming-Hua pointed out the police satomobiles that passed by earlier.

The strategist avoided eye contact with the two. Best be thinking of a plan now. Better than staying in the city where they are now the most wanted criminals. Taking out the president is out of their list.

"So what do we do now?" P'li asked.

"I'm still thinking." The airbender closed his eyes, sat down into the lotus position and started meditating again, hoping to seek the answer to her question.

"I'll see you both at dawn. I'm getting sleepy." Ming-Hua removed the water from her arms and placed them in the buckets that were prepared for her. She left the room to avoid anything awkward that was about to happen.

They stared at Ming-Hua until she finally left the room.

P'li went to his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're safe." The airbender didn't open his eyes. He was in his trance. P'li knew about this and stood up, giving him the time to strategize. "I'm out for the night." On her way out, she gave one last look at him before proceeding to their room.

XxXxXxX

Zaheer took off his boots and shed off some of the extra clothing. He proceeded to their bed and lay next to P'li. The spaulders were off her shoulders for comfort. She was half asleep when she noticed the airbender's steps. He scooted closer to her side and placed his arms on her waist.

"For thirteen years I was in quite a height

For thirteen years you were in frost

Impaired, deprived and separated.

Once again, we meet

I shall keep you warm for as long as I live

To see you blossom again,

My red lotus."

"That was quite cheesy of you. But thank you." The firebender faced him and gave him a smile. She stroked his face with her fingers and gave him a light kiss.

The cold reminded them of their prisons, their separation. Their warm embrace was what they sought for a very long time. P'li and Zaheer were in bliss. The cold winds were no match for what was happening this very moment. His fingers moved the hair off her face, seeing once again one of the reasons why he fights. Their thirteen years of captivity was enough. Once more the fight side by side, watching each other's back, tending each other's wounds. This was all worth the wait.

**XxXxX**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this one. I might come up with other Zaheer x P'li fics or something. Do we call it P'leer now? Idk I'm not good with the ship names.**


End file.
